Lies and Prophecies
by Rocky181
Summary: 8 years have past since Sarah has entered the Labyrinth or encountered the crazy Goblin King. Until one rainy day she is told a lie and returns to the Underground. Now the champion must choose to believe lies or follow the prophecies. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Labyrinth" or any of the original characters.  
>Summary: 8 years have past since Sarah has entered the Labyrinth or encountered the crazy Goblin King. Until one rainy day she is told a lie and returns to the Underground. Now the champion must choose to believe lies or to trust in the prophecies<strong>

* * *

><p>Sarah jumped off the the landing of the Escher Stairway. She expected the pull of gravity to weigh her down causing her to crash to the floor below. To her surprise she floated down slowly. As she floated down she noticed the stairway breaking apart around her.<p>

Sarah landed softly on her feet staring at the floating pieces of the once grand Escher stairway. Her attention was grabbed when she noticed the outline of a figure standing in the dark entrance way of the Escher Stairway. On que the Goblin King stepped out of the darkness coming to rest in the light wearing a white poet shirt untucked, white tight pants with white boots. A white cloak made of feathers rested comfortably on his shoulders.

Sarah watched him for a moment her eyes narrowing. "Give me the child" she said in a confident voice,

"Sarah beware" he said as he began moving towards her "I have been generous, but I can be cruel" he continued as he walked around her causing her to turn her back to the entrance way,

"Generous? Since when have you been generous" she said in a sarcastic tone. The Goblin King stopped dead in his tracks as his temper flared.

* * *

><p>As Jareth and Sarah began their battle of the words neither one noticed the two cloaked figures watched from the shadows of the broken entrance way. The first figure wore a dark green cloak a single black lace glove rested on the wall. The second figure stood on the opposite side of the entrance way wearing a black cloak. The dark green cloak figure fidgeted anxiously "Be still" The black cloak figure whispered harshly,<p>

"But sister we must interfere" the dark green cloaked figure whimpered softly,

"Sister do not meddle in Jareth affairs. He wanted this to happen" The blacked cloaked figure stated not taking her eyes off the the two,

"Adora what if she says the words?" The green figure asked looking towards Adora,

"I do not know, but you know Jareth told you stay out of it sister" Adora whispered matter-of-factly. ,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Two women stood in the Throne Room of the Goblin Castle while Jareth sat on his throne. His one leg hanging off the side of armrest. He wore his black leather vest, a deep red velvet shirt tucked in to his tight black pants with matching boots. He sat there lightly tapping his crop on his boot irritated.<p>

"Jareth" the younger of the two women spoke up. Jareth turned his attention to her stopping his tapping. The woman had bright blond hair like his own but unlike his her hair curled. She wore a beautiful satin emerald gown that matched her eyes. Her hands were covered with black see-through lace gloves.

"Yes Lilandra?" Jareth asked in an annoyed tone as he raised his eyebrow,

"Jareth this is crazy don't further the challenge just give her back the child when she reaches the castle" Lilandra pleaded,

"What?" Jareth stated as he pushed his leg off the armrest standing up "She has made it pass the Labyrinth. I will not stand for this..this..thi.." he said as he began to pace,

"But.." Lilandra interrupted,

"Don't interrupt me Lilandra" Jareth said as he turned to face her "When she enters the castle she will be guided to the Escher Stairway and there I will offer her a deal. Maybe then she will come around" he said as he looked away from Lilandra towards the window,

"Oh Jareth you have fallen in love with her" Lilandra blurted out causing Jareth to return his attention back to her. His mouth moved, but no words seem to come out in his defense.

"Nonsense dear sister" the older sister finally spoke up causing her younger siblings to turn their attention to her. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun with white blond bangs that ran down the side of her face. She wore a long satin black dress that resembled a prom gown. "Jareth is not in love. He is just upset that the runner beat your labryinth and his creatures" Adora stated as her gaze switched between her bother and sister,

"Yes thank you Adora. Lily I would appreciate it if you allowed me to handle the runner" Jareth instructed Lilandra,

"But Jareth she has mag.."

"Not another word Lilandra. Jareth has spoken his piece now leave it be" Adora interrupted her bringing an end to the discussion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilandra's anxiety reached its peak as she watched Jareth circle the girl offering her her dreams and more "Adora?" Lilandra whispered again switching her attention from Jareth and Sarah to her olders sister.

"Lilandra" Adora turned to her sister finally "Jareth is a big boy I'm sure he can handle himself so stop your worrying" she ordered her sister as she turned her attention back to the battle of the words.

* * *

><p>Sarah looked at the floor, her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember the words. "Love me and I will be your slave" The Globlin King stated in a pleading voice as he held up a crystal for her to see. His words hit her like a baseball bat. She looked up at him shocked that he would offer her such things. "You have no power over me" The words left her lips without her even realizing she spoke them. Sarah watched as the expression on the Goblin Kings face change from pleading to hurt. He threw the crystal in the air and all she could focus on was grabbing the crystal before it hit the ground. The crystal popped as it touched her finger tips. The world became a haze of colors swirling around her causing her to shut her eyes as a wave of dizziness took hold of her senses.<p>

* * *

><p>Adora and Lilandra watched the scene playing out in front of them. Lilandra brought a hand to her mouth as she listened. <em>'This can't be happeneing' <em>she thought to herself. "You have no power over me" she heard the words whispered next to her causing her to look at Adora then back to Sarah as she heard the young burnette say the same words with a shock expression on her face. Lilandra watched as a swirl of colors engulfed Jarth and Sarah. Jarath threw his crystal in the air towards Sarah as he fell backwards.

Lilandra took a step forward but was stopped by arms wrapping around her. She looked over her shoulder seeing Adora holding her back "Whats said is said now it must play out till the end young one" Adora said in a cold voice. Lilandra turned her attention back to Jareth and Sarah as the bright colors spinned faster "You have to stop this Adora" Lilandra yelled to her sister. Adora ignored Lilanda's plea. The swirls of lights exploded outwards in a circular form causing the sisters' to close their eyes.

After the the brightness subsided Lilandra and Adora looked back to the spot where Jareth and Sarah had once stood now finding it bare. "Where did they go?" Lilandra asked,

"Isn't that odvious Lilandra, Sarah is back where she belongs and Jareth can get back to his responsibilities" Adora explained in her usual cold tone as she released Lilandra from her hold.

Lilandra turned to face her sister with a quick move of her hand she brought her hand across Adora's face causing the older sister to take a few steps back as she held her cheek. "Lilandra" she hissed in pain,

"Don't you Lilandra me! I know what you did Adora! How could you?" She growled at her older sibling,

"I don't know what you are talking about" Adora said as she let her hand fall back to her side as she regain her calm composure,

"You know exactly what I am talking about" Lilandra fired back,

"And there is nothing you can do about it dear sister what said is said and now there are consequences" Adore stated matter-of-factly as she pointed a pale finger at Lilandra,

"Oh yes there will be consequences" Lilandra hissed as she took a step back. Her body began fading until she disappeared leaving Adora alone.

* * *

><p>Adora walked into the center of the Escher Stairway. She looked around at the destruction the battle of the words had caused "Children. They are such pains" she said with a sigh as she raised her hand above her head "Absemsle" she said in a loud demanding voice. The room responded by making a rumbbling noise. The pieces began to move and fasten together. She lowered her hand to her side as her spell completed its work. "Soon my darling" she spoke to an unseen force as began walking towards the entrance way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had an attack of the plot bunnies and I had to get it down on paper. Please Review :-) I want to know your thoughts so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everyone I am back sorry it took me so long. Anyway here is the next next chapter I hope you will all enjoy :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Labyrinth" or any of the original characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Jarth watched her as she reunited with her underground friends. '_Oh to be the one who holds your attention..your heart' _he thought to himself as a stab of jealousy sliced through his heart. He jumped into the air flapping his wings taking off into the cool october night.  
>As he flew he loved the feeling of the wind under his wings. He loved the freedom. Then an odd feeling came over his chest. He paid it no mind till the odd feeling turned to sudden pain causing him to lose focus. Gravity ceased its opportunity and grabbed hold of the pain stricken Jarth pulling him towards the ground. The pain increased consuming all his senses until that was the only sensation he felt causing darkness to take hold of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Lilandra sat comfortably in her chair placed in front of the fire. No longer was she wearing her dark green cloak but wore a loose fiting red dress made of thick wool. Her hands actively working on some needle work as she humed to herself. Any on-looker would think she was a live picture from a tale of medival times. <em>'Mistress' <em>A soft whisper sounded in her mind,

"Yes Labryinth" she replied as continued her needle work,

'_Mistress something is wrong the Northern Woods from the aboveground. It has sent a message. It requests you to come' _the Labryinth said in a concern tone that she could not ignore,_  
><em>  
>"As you wish Labyrinth I shall go" she said as she placed her needle work down. She closed her eyes and pictured the forest in her mind allow her magic to reach out for the aboveground. She felt her body being pulled as she traveled to the above plane.<p>

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes she found herself standing in the forest. Her red wool dress was replaced with a dark green dress and cloak. She placed a black laced glove hand on a near by tree "Hello old friend I have come as you have asked" she said with a smile,<br>_'  
>Hello old friend I have called because the young Goblin King has fallen in my wood and has not regain consciousness'<em> the female voice sang through her head in concern,

"Oh No! Please take me to him?" she ask frantically,

_'Of course' _The female voice sang. Lilandra did not have to wait long when a buck appeared from behind the tree looking at her. She bowed respectfully to the buck "Thank you for showing me" she said as she returned to her standing position. The buck bowed his head respectfully in return and begain walking away from her. She followed behind the buck for what felt like hours until he stopped. She peered around him and saw Jareth on laying on his back on the forest floor. She rushed over to his side falling to her knees next to him "Jareth!" she yelled as she shook him lightly. Jareth did not stur. "Please Jareth you have to wake up" tears began to form in her eyes threatening to spill. "Come on Jareth" shaking him harder her tears rolling down her cheeks landing on his face.

Jareth began to stur grunting as he came to "Lilly" he mumbled,

"Yes I'm here brother" she replied releasing him from her hold "What happened?" she asked him as she sat back,

"A sharp wind blew me off course" he replied as he tried to sit up but a sharp pain caused him to close his eyes and lay back down,

"Lay still brother I will take us home" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Hm I believe that would be best sister. I suddenly..feel. ti..r...d" Jareth mumbled as he feel back into the darkness of unconscious.

Lilandra turned her attention to the woods "Thank you" she said,

"You are welcome old friend, but I must tell you the young king is lying to you Lady Lilandra" said a young woman about the age of early 30's. The woman had long brown hair that match her doe like eyes wearing a pair of dark blue jean and green hoody. She moved closer to the Jareth and Lilandra her bare feet kept her moments quiet.

"New look?" Lilandra asked the woman,

"Modernizing old friend. Can not live in the past" The woman laughed,

"Yes" Lilandra laughed with the woman "Now please tell me what happened" she asked the woman as her tone became serious,

"He looked to be in pain grabbing his chest. He was unconscious before he hit the ground" The woman explained,

"Thankyou Xylia" Lilandra said noding her head in thanks,

"You are welcome Lilandra and remember you owe me a rematch at mini golf" Xylia joked,

"Why so you can lose again" Lilandra fired back causing both women to laugh. Xylia wink as a swirl of leaves swarmed around her till her body disappeared.

The leaves calmed and slowly came to rest on the forest floor where Xylia had once stood. Lilandra brought her attention back to Jareth who slept soundly "What am I going to do with you?" she asked him in a concerned voice. She closed her eyes bring a picture of Jareth room into her mind. A soft breeze circled around the two kicking up leaves as it moved. She felt the pull of her magic as it transporting them both to his room.

* * *

><p>Lilandra opened her eyes finding Jareth and herself in Jareth's personal room. She looked over Jareth her eyes widen when she saw the small trickle of blood runing down the side of his face. "Mog!" she yelled for Jareth personal goblin. The doors to the room flew as a small goblin came Mog running in like a flash of lightning<p>

"Yes My lady what can.." Mog stopped midsentence when he saw his king laying on the floor,

"Mog get the healer and hurry" Lilandra pleaed,

"Yes My lady" Mog replied rushing off as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (pt2): Well what do you all think? I love to hear your opinions! please please please send me your reviews! **


End file.
